Recent developments in LED light sources have provided small, compact and convenient units that are easy to use and position. Such sources are epitomized by those shown in U.S. Published Patent Application 2006/0250789 A1, which was filed May 3, 2005 and is assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
The uses for such lamps could be greatly amplified if their use in, around and/or underwater could be provided for.